tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
WarScout
WarScout is a RED Scout TF2 Freak created by Obot Prime. Appearance WarScout is a RED Scout wearing the Proof of Purchase, the Brooklyn Booties, the Orion's Belt, and an eyepatch over his left eye. He has an Original rocket launcer mounted on his right shoulder, a Panic Attack shotgun mounted on his left forearm, and an army knife kept in one of his holsters. He is usually seen wielding an AK-47. Origin WarScout was a normal RED Scout stationed at Sawmill, where he had an intense rivalry with the enemy WHT team's Scout. One day when he was battling said WHT Scout, Weaselpie appeared, and shot a nail into his eye while he was down. He was then taken to the temporary base set up by Mastermind and Doc Jarate, where the two doctors experimented on the scouts. When a small team of freaks led by NinjaScout arrived, Doc Jarate and Mastermind made a run for it, with Ninjineer and Weaselcake following after them. NinjaScout noticed the two scouts and revived them using the Matrix of Scoutus. Revitalized as a new man, WarScout agreed to work for NinjaScout, and helped to defeat Climber and Mastermind. After the defeat of QuintaHeavy, WarScout followed NinjaScout to his home of Scoutland to be trained properly. Personality and Behavior WarScout is ferocious on the battlefield, unleashing bullets, rockets, and long-winded insults at every enemy within the vicinity. He will follow the orders of his superiors to the letter, making him a very trustworthy fighter. He is a strong supporter of the "no man left behind" principle, and as such will rist his life to save a fellow soldier. Powers and Abilities WarScout is very sufficiently armed, with an Original on his shoulder that works very well on stronger enemies and a Panic Attack mounted on his arm for mid-range fights. He wields an AK-47, a very powerful automatic weapon that can rip weaker foes to shreds. If an enemy gets too close for comfort, he has an army knife for such occasions. WarScout shares Scoutmann Crouchjump's improved endurance and resistance to other freaks' abilities. Faults and Weaknesses Being essentially a living tank, WarScout is much slower and less agile than a normal scout. Furthermore, he is not very good at fighting in close quarters, meaning faster freaks who specialize in short-range attacks will have a great advantage over him. WarScout also lacks depth perception due to only having one functional eye. Trivia *WarScout was somewhat inspired by Warpath from The Transformers. As such, he was originally going to have his original mounted on his chest. However, Obot Prime decided the cannon would look better on his shoulder. His arm-mounted Panic Attack was inspired by how the Seekers from the same series wielded their weapons (on their upper arms). *He was originally going to wield two Stock pistols, and a Stock shotgun mounted on his arm. He also lacked the eyepatch. The changes to his design were made during filming of the movie. Notable Videos *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 3 (As a normal scout) *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 4 (As a freak) *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 5 Category:Monsters made by Obot Prime Category:Scouts Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:RED Team